Girls just wanna have fun and maybe a Slytherin
by crazy-lil-Kat
Summary: after war...Hermione versucht ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen. Um zu sich selbst zu finden muss man machmal auch einem Slytherin vertrauen... HG/BZ ooc
1. Chapter 1

Ich kann absolut nicht anders als diese Story auch zu bringen...der Plotbunny hüpft mir schon seit nem Monat im Kopf herum..na ja eigentlich sollte es ne Oneshot werden, aber es hat sich in eine andere Richtung entwickelt...

Alles gehört JKR mir nur die Storyidee...

Ich widme die Story meiner geliebten Hope, meiner Beta und meine verrückte Mitplanerin bei lustigen Sachen...

* * *

**Girls just wanna have fun...and maybe a Slytherin!**

**Teil 1**

Kennt ihr dieses Gefühl von Sommer? Es ist warm und man ist einfach glücklich. Man liegt auf dem Bett, hört Musik und überlegt, was man abends unternehmen könnte. Man fühlt sich einfach richtig wohl in seiner Haut.

Dieses Gefühl ist genial. Man strahlt förmlich, es riecht nach Sonnencreme und die Haut fühlt sich so toll an. Es ist unglaublich schwer dieses Gefühl zu umschreiben. Halt einfach das totale Sommerfeeling. Wenn man sich jung und wunderschön fühlt und einem die ganze Welt zu Füßen liegt.

Hermione hatte dieses Gefühl eher selten genossen. Immer war irgendwas los gewesen, denn Harry und Ron bedeuteten automatisch Trouble. Sie hatte zwar Ginny gehabt, aber die typischen Girlie-Sachen hatte sie nie gemacht.

Sicher, sie war eine wissbegierige Schülerin, aber trotz allem hieß das doch nicht, dass sie nicht auch mal einfach ein Mädchen sein wollte. In den Sommerferien hatte sie zwar immer versucht, etwas davon nachzuholen, aber ihre früheren Freundinnen hatten sich zu weit von ihr entfernt. Es gab so vieles was sie ihnen verheimlichen musste, das machte einfach keinen Spaß. Und zurück auf Hogwarts konnte sie ja schlecht Pavarti und Lavender bitten, sie in ihren kleinen Kreis aufzunehmen.

Oh, wie hatte sie die beiden manchmal beneidet. Mal einen Tag nur über Beauty, Mode und Typen reden. Herrlich. Denn seien wir mal ehrlich, das gehört zum erwachsen werden dazu.

Wenigstens hatte sie manchmal zuhören können, auch wenn die beiden dachten sie liest ein Buch.

Hermione würde diesen Sommer 18 werden und fühlte sich, als ob sie ihre gesamte Teenagerzeit verschlafen hätte. Heute sollte der Abschlussball stattfinden, der überschattet war von den vielen Verlusten.

Eigentlich hatte sie regelrecht ein schlechtes Gewissen, das sie solchen einfachen Dingen nachtrauerte, wo es doch so viele schmerzhafte Verluste gab. Voldemort hatte sie, so gesehen, um ihre Jugend gebracht.

Ab der dritten Klasse war sie immer darum bemüht gewesen aufzupassen, dass Harry und Ron nicht irgendwelchen Ärger hervorriefen.

Sie hatte in der Vierten den begehrtesten Junggesellen als Begleiter auf dem Weihnachtsball gehabt und war doch nicht glücklich gewesen. Victor hatte fast nur über sich gesprochen. Und ihre Mitschüler hatten sie auch nur an diesem Abend in einem anderen Licht gesehen. Kaum das sie wieder ihre normale Kleidung angehabt hatte, war sie wieder nur die Freundin von Potter.

Sah denn keiner dieser Idioten, dass sie es ohne weiteres mit einer Lavender aufnehmen konnte?

Ginny meinte immer, ihre Klugheit schrecke ab. Aber seien wir mal ehrlich, es kann doch nicht sein, das ihr Liebesleben an ihrem Wissen scheiterte. Sicher, die meisten schüchterte es ein. Und die, die es nicht abschreckte, waren eindeutig im falschen Haus.

Und wieso waren die falschen Schlangen überhaupt die einzigen, halbwegs annehmbaren, Kerle in der Schule?

Das Glücksgefühl schwand schon wieder. War ja mal wieder typisch.

„Ich bin jung, klug, hübsch und habe das ganze Leben noch vor mit! Ich habe einen kranken Psychopathen überlebt und lebe mit zwei Freunden, die nur Ärger heraufbeschwören. Ich muss endlich anfangen, die schönen Seiten des Lebens zu genießen!"

Mit diesem Vorsatz machte Hermione sich an die Arbeit. Heute Abend war ihre letzte Chance noch einmal allen zu zeigen, was sie verpasst hatten.

Die Zeit der schiefen Zähne und strubbeligen Haare war schon lange vorbei.

Hermione war schlank und hoch gewachsen. Ihre Haare fielen in hell braunen Wellen auf ihre Schulter. Ihre braunen Augen strahlten und gaben ihr einen faszinierenden Glanz.

Sie hatte sich zu einer hübschen jungen Frau entwickelt. Sie wollte endlich die Vorzüge der Jugend vollends auskosten.

Sie liebte ihre Bücher, aber das echte Leben fand woanders statt. Immer war sie die Ordentliche, die Brave gewesen. Sie hat immer das getan, was alle von ihr erwartet hatten, hatte sich immer an alle Regeln gehalten.

Und wofür? Sie war Schulsprecherin, Jahrgangsbeste und notorischer Single.

Wenn sich jemand mal in ihre Nähe wagte, wurde er automatisch von Harry und Ron vertrieben. Die beiden mit ihrem Beschützerinstinkt gingen ihr gehörig auf die Nerven.

Harry war nicht ganz so schlimm, da er damit beschäftigt war, Ginny mit seiner Zunge zu ersticken. Aber Ron! Nicht, das er Interesse an ihr hätte, er war ja mit Lavender glücklich. Aber er schien Hermione für eine edle Porzellanpuppe zu halten, die niemand anrühren durfte.

Hermione betrachtete sich. Sie trug ein langes, dunkelgrünes Kleid, das mit silbernen Fäden durchsetzt war. Das Besondere an diesem Kleid war, das es ihren Rücken bis zur Taille nicht verdeckte.

_Wie heißt es doch noch gleich? Auch ein schöner Rücken kann auch entzücken!_

Sie trug noch wenig Make up auf. Die Augen betonte sie mit Liedschatten in der Farbe ihres Kleides.

Die schwarzen Sandalen passten perfekt zu dem Kleid. So konnte sie sich sehen lassen. Schnell sprach sie noch einen Zauber auf ihr Kleid, so dass alles an der richtigen Stelle blieb.

Dann war es auch schon höchste Zeit sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zu machen. Harry und Ron warteten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie. Als die Retter der Zaubererwelt erschienen sie als letzte.

„Wow, Mione, wen willst du denn überraschen?", Harry musterte sie begeistert. „Also wenn ich nicht Ginny hätte...!"

„...und ich nicht Lavender!"

„Kerle", war ihr einziger Gedanke, dann lächelte sie und hakte sich bei beiden ein.

„Und wenn ich nur mit einem Schild bekleidet rumrennen würde, auf dem steht „Fickt mich", sie würden mir trotzdem Komplimente machen...und jeden umbringen, der der Bitte auf dem Schild auch nur annähernd nachgehen würde!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren vor der Halle. Dort stürzen sich die beiden Jungs gleich auf ihre Freundinnen. Mione stand ein bisschen verloren rum. Was sollte sie auch großartig tun? Neville und Luna waren fleißig am tanzen und was die anderen machten, wollte sie erst gar nicht wissen.

Also schaute sie sich die anderen Pärchen an. Ui, anscheinend hatte die gute Pansy es wirklich geschafft, Malfoy letztendlich doch um den Finger zu wickeln. Eng umschlungen schwebten sie über die Tanzfläche. Ansonsten gab es keine Pärchenverschiebung. Schade. Ein bisschen Krach auf Wolke 7 wäre doch mal ganz interessant gewesen.

„Granger, sexy! Gewagt aber sexy...nur wie kommt es, das Gryffindors Vorzeigelöwin Schlangengrün trägt. Heimliche Sehnsüchte?"

'Wenn der wüsste'

Elegant drehte sie sich zu Blaise Zabini.

„Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre, die Aufmerksamkeit des Herzensbrechers von Hogwarts auf mir zu wissen? Alle anderen Herzen schon gebrochen?"  
Theatralisch fasste er sich ans Herz. „Aua, und das aus deinem Mund, das tut wirlich weh."

**'Jetz kommt mir nicht mit, Mione, wie kannst du nur ein Slytherin! Blaise ist OK. Wir haben Runenkunde zusammen gehabt und er ist eigentlich ganz OK. Ein bißchen zu sehr Macho, aber ansonsten ganz OK!' **

„Aber Blaise, ich finde gerade an unserem Abschlussball sollten wir damit anfangen die Wahrheit zu sagen!"

„Na wenn du meinst!", er beugte sich etwas vor und sein Atem streichelte ihren Hals, „Wann wendest du dich endlich von diesen krankhaft heldenmütigen Löwen ab und widmest dich den echten Kerlen?"

Kurzzeitig setzte ihr denke aus...er war ihr immer noch so nah...und sein Atem ließ warme Schauer über ihren Rücken gleiten. Sie atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu fassen.

„Echte Kerle? Wo? Bitte zeig sie mir Blaise!", sie grinste fies.

„Immer wieder auf die selbe Stelle. Sag mal, willst du mich noch vor meinem Schulabschluss ins Grab bringen?" Ganz kurz und für alle unsichtbar biss er zärtlich in ihren Hals.

Natürlich ging sie auf diese Spielerei ein.

„Erwischt. Du bist doch ein Vampir und ich tue dir einen Gefallen, wenn ich dich ins Grab bringe!"

„Was ist nur aus dem schönen, alten ins Bett bringen geworden?"

„Träum weiter Blaise!"

„Werde ich, von dir. Wie immer, bis du mich endlich erhörst!"

Es hätte bestimmt noch ewig so weitergehen können, aber Ron tauchte auf.

„Mione, belästigt dich dieser Schlangenarsch etwa."

„Wow, komm runter Toyboy, ich hab es nicht nötig wen zu belästigen!"

„Sag das nochmal und du bist tot!"

„Jungs!", Mione wurde von beiden überhört. Zu allem Übel gesellte sich nun auch Harry dazu.

„Verpiss dich Blaise!"

„Ich weiche der geballten Löwenkraft. Schließlich soll dies heute ein freudiger Abend sein!" Blaise schenkte Mione noch einen tiefen Blick, der sie leicht verwirrte, dann verschwand er.

„Was bitte ist in euch gefahren?"

„Mione, er ist ne Schlange!"

„Na wenigstens hat er dann gute Vorraussetzungen!" Harry und Ron guckten sie verwirrt an.

„Vergesst es, ich gehe!"

„Aber die Feier hat doch grad erst angefangen!"

„Ja, aber allein dastehen und mich an Punsch vergreifen ist nicht grad das, was ich ne schöne Abendgestaltung nenne."

Lavender kam ungeduldig angetrabt.

„Won Won kommst du...die will bestimmt lesen gehen!"

„Oh ja Lavender, du hast so recht, du kennst mich ja so gut!", merkte Mione noch sarkastisch an, dann verließ sie die Halle.

Blaises Blicke verfolgten sie.

'Schade das Blaise immer nur flirtet...aber ich passe halt nicht in sein Jagdschema! ", waren ihre letzten Gedanken, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr.

Sie eilte in ihr Zimmer.

* * *

So, das war Teil 1

es kommen noch ein paar Teile...

Updates einmal die Woche, wenn alles klappt...

die Storyline ist auch ausgearbeitet...daher wirds nicht so lange dauern wie bei meiner anderen...

hat es euch gefallen? dann reviewt ;)


	2. Chapter 2

So, es geht endlich weiter. Reviewantworten gibt's später. Hab immer noch kein Internet!

* * *

Der nächste Morgen brachte strahlenden Sonnenschein. Das ganze Schloss schlief noch, denn die Feier gestern war etwas ausschweifend gewesen. Hermione nahm sich verschiedene Broschüren potentieller Universitäten und ging runter zum See. Noch hatte sie nicht entschieden, was sie denn studieren wollte. Durch ihren voraussichtlich glänzenden Abschluss standen ihr alle Türen offen. Sie konnte sich nur nicht entscheiden. Oxford, Cambridge oder Edinburgh. Alle drei Universitäten hatten interessante Studiengänge zu bieten.

Sie ging zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz, einer alten Weide, deren Äste teilweise in den See hingen. Auf einem etwas höher gestellten Hauptast machte sie es sich bequem. Die Blätter schützten sie vor der Sonne, so dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihre Haut machen musste.

Lustlos blätterte sie in den Broschüren. Welche Uni sollte sie nur nehmen? In Oxford könnte sie am besten Zaubertränke und Verwandlungen studieren. Cambridge war für seine guten Professoren in Muggelkunde und Zauberkunst bekannt und in Edinburgh gab es den besten Professor für alte Runen. Nur wo sollte sie studieren?

„Holde Maid, was verschlägt dich zu so früher Stunde auf diesen Baum?"

Blaise stand auf einmal unter ihr. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht kommen sehen?

„Ich wollte den Morgen nutzen, um endlich eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, auf welche Uni ich nun gehen will."

„So eine schwere Endscheidung am frühen Morgen? Na da will ich dich nicht stören." Er wendete sich ab und wollte gehen.

„Nein, bleib ruhig, ich find grad eh keine Ruhe!"

„Na wenn das so ist", sagte er und schwang sich auf ihren Ast.

Einige Minuten lang saßen sie einfach nur still nebeneinander und schauten auf den See.

„Wann hast du eigentlich vor, deinen Freunden zu sagen, dass du einer Schlange verfallen bist?" Selbstsicher grinste Blaise sie an.

„Ach, du! Was soll ich denn bitte groß sagen? „Hey Leute, der Blaise, der ist ein ganz Netter und wir sitzen seit Jahren in Alte Runen nebeneinander, aber ich konnte euch das vorher nicht sagen, da ich Angst hatte dass ihr austickt"?

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Sieh´s ein, sie würden sich total darüber aufregen. Freundschaft darf es zwischen Schlangen und Löwen nicht geben!"

Blaise legte einen Arm um sie.

„Ach, du siehst das viel zu schwarz. Auf der Uni zum Beispiel interessiert es kein Schwein, in welchem Haus du warst!"

„Weißt du denn schon, wo du studierst?"

„Sicher, das ist schon seit meiner Geburt festgelegt. Oxford. Familientradition!"

Diese Info brachte Mione nur noch mehr zum Grübeln. Sie wollte Blaise weiterhin in ihrer Nähe haben. Aber sollte sie wirklich wegen einer Verliebtheit die Uni auswählen? Immerhin war es auch noch eine einseitige Verliebtheit!

Ja, es stimmte, Schon seit dem dritten Jahr verstand sie sich halbwegs gut mit Blaise. Er war charmant, höflich und schaffte es immer, sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Lange Zeit hatte sie nur das in ihm gesehen. Doch seit dem sechsten Schuljahr sah sie ihn in einem anderen Licht. Er war so...er war einfach göttlich. Er sah aus wie eine dieser griechischen Adonisfiguren, er war da wenn man ihn brauchte und wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken durfte, dann war er auch ein verdammt guter Küsser.

Und da lag das Problem. Er spielte mit Mädchen, wollte sich ausprobieren, seinen Spaß haben und die Schulzeit genießen. Mione hatte das Gefühl, das sie diejenige war, bei der er Halt suchte, wenn was nicht klappte. Sie war der Kumpel, mit dem man scherzhaft flirtete, nicht die Frau, die man umgarnte. Und sie litt. Mehr als sie je zuvor gelitten hatte. Denn auch er sah wieder nur die Strebsame, Brave in ihr. Es schien einfach wie verhext, als ob ein Fluch auf ihr läge.

„Hey, Mione worüber grübelst du denn so angestrengt nach?"

„Immer noch über die Wahl der Universität, aber weißt du was, ich denke, ich hab mir ne Pause verdient." Sie grinste.

„Was hältst du von einer Abkühlung?"

„Mmh, OK, warum nicht?"

Kaum das er es ausgesprochen hatte, landete er schon im See. Mione zog ihr Kleid aus und sprang in ihrem Bikini hinterher.

„Na warte, das kriegst du wieder, Löwin!"

Blitzschnell schwamm er zu ihr und tauchte sie unter. So schnell hatte sie nicht mit einem Gegenangriff gerechnet, weswegen sie etwas Wasser schluckte. Prustend kam sie wieder an die Oberfläche und schnappte nach Luft. Sie klammerte sich an ihn.

„Wow, da hab ich es wohl übertrieben...gehts oder muss ich dich wiederbeleben?"

Blaise umschlang sie und sorgte dafür, dass ihr Kopf über Wasser blieb.

Sie überlegte kurz, dann schaute sie ihn in die dunkelgrünen Augen. Er schien wirklich kurzzeitig besorgt gewesen sein, denn seine Augen sprachen Bände. Beinahe liebevoll sah er sie an.

'Das bilde ich mir doch eh nur ein. Reines Wunschdenken!'

„Mmh Mione, du bist so ruhig, anscheinend ist doch nicht alles OK."

Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Augen suchten weiterhin ihren Blick. Es wirkte, als ob er etwas suchen würde. Dann plötzlich beugte er sich über sie. Sein Atmen streifte ihre Lippen...

Ein Schrei ließ die beiden aufschrecken. Ron, wer auch sonst, stand am Ufer und gestikulierte wie wild mit den Armen in der Luft rum.

„Anscheinend ist es mir nicht vergönnt, Gryffindors Prinzessin zu schmecken. Schade!"

Blaise ließ sie los und schwamm davon.

Unwillig machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Ron.

Konnte dieser Arsch ihr nicht einmal ein bisschen Spaß gönnen?

Am Ufer angekommen empfing er sie mit einem Handtuch und hüllte sie ein.

„Ist er dir zu Nahe gekommen? Ist alles okay? Du holst dir noch den Tod!"

Mione wand sich aus seinem Griff, zauberte sich trocken und zog ihr Kleid über.

„Ron, es ist alles okay. Ich kann schon auf mich alleine aufpassen. Und ich hole mir nicht den Tod, wenn ich im Sommer schwimmen gehe!"

Wütend machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Das ihre werten Freunde auch immer irgendwie im falschen Moment auftauchen mussten, störte sie gewaltig. Außerdem war sie verwirrt. Hatte Blaise wirklich vorgehabt sie zu küssen? Allein der Gedanke verursachte eine Gänsehaut bei ihr.

'Vielleicht darf ich doch hoffen. Immerhin scheint er mich sehr zu mögen!'

Grübelnd ging sie weiter. Heute war ihr letzter Tag hier, denn Morgen früh würde es nach London gehen. Und dann war die Schulzeit endgültig vorbei. Sie würde die Ferien zusammen mit Harry bei den Weasleys verbringen und dann im Oktober auf eine Uni gehen.

Ihre Eltern hatten zwar mittlerweile ihr Gedächtnis wieder, aber sie waren glücklich in Australien. Und Mione freute sich für sie. So musste sie auch niemanden mehr um Erlaubnis fragen, was ihre Pläne anging. Denn sie wollte es wagen, wollte ihm näher sein. Außerdem war Oxford die beste Muggeluniversität in Großbritannien, da konnte man nicht so viel falsch machen.

Die Aussicht auf eine schöne Studienzeit ließ Sie beinahe zur Eulerei schweben. Dort suchte Sie sich eine Eule und befestigte ihre Bewerbung an dem Tier.

„Flieg bitte zum Dekan der magischen Uni Oxford!"

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, da war die Eule auch schon unterwegs. Eine Weile schaute sie ihr noch verträumt hinterher. Die Zukunft lag nun in ihrer Hand.

Als Sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machen wollte, stieß sie mit Draco Malfoy zusammen. Sicher, sie verstand sich mit Blaise gut, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass jeder Slytherin ihr Freund war.

„Granger, so allein unterwegs. Und das wo doch im ganzen Schloss böse Schlangen lauern."

„Malfoy, denkst du nicht, dass wir langsam zu alt für dieses Häusergeplänkel sind? Mal ehrlich, wir sind alle Erwachsen!"

Er kam ihr näher. „Wenn wir erwachsen sind, dann ergeben sich noch viel bessere Möglichkeiten!" Seine Hand streichelte über meine Wange.

„Ach Malfoy, sieh es ein, unsere Liebe ist verboten und wird niemals stattfinden!"

Dann drängte sie sich an ihm vorbei. Und da er die Antwort noch verdauen musste, lies er sie passieren.

Nach weiteren 10 min war sie endlich in ihrem Zimmer angekommen und begann zu packen. Eigentlich unvorstellbar, dem Schloss jetzt auf ewig den Rücken zu zukehren. Immerhin war es fast 8 Jahre ihr zweites Zuhause gewesen. Sie würde es vermissen, das stand außer Frage.

Hoffentlich würde die Uni ähnliche Gefühle in ihr wecken. Denn dort würde sie alleine sein. Ihre Freunde studieren nicht. Harry und Ron würden beide eine Ausbildung zum Auror machen und Ginny wollte professionell Quidditch spielen. Es war gut, das sie alle ihre Wege gingen, aber auch, wenn gerade die Jungs sie oft nervten, ganz ohne sie etwas anzugehen machte ihr schon Angst.

'Positiv denken, zur Not klammerst du dich an Blaise!'

Mit diesem Gedanken machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Sonne strahlte erbarmungslos auf Mione herab. Wie fast jeden Tag, saß sie bei den Weasleys im Garten und las ein Buch. Der Sommer war dieses Jahr so erbarmungslos heiß, wie vor ihrem 4ten Schuljahr. Damals waren sie noch so unschuldig und naiv.

Der Krieg hatte alles verändert. Sie musste viel zu schnell erwachsen werden.

Die Narben, die der Krieg hinterlassen hatte, würden nur schwer heilen.

Hermione wusste, das sie Blaise so viel mehr zu verdanken hatte, als sie es sich eingestehen wollte. Er war es gewesen, der ihr nach dem Krieg neuen Mut gegeben hatte.

Sie wusste jetzt, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan hatte. Aber es hatte gedauert, bis sie sich selbst verziehen hatte.

Hermione war in Tonks Nähe, als diese fiel. Und sie hatte es kommen sehen. Wenn sie sich in das grüne Licht geworfen hätte, dann würde Teddy jetzt wenigstens noch eine Mutter haben. Aber sie war zu selbstsüchtig gewesen. Sie wollte leben.

Jede Nacht wachte sie, von Albträumen gequält, auf. Immer und immer wieder sah sie wie Tonks starb. Und mit jedem Traum wurde ihr Schuldgefühl stärker.

Sie konnte zu dem Zeitpunkt mit niemanden reden. Ginny war traumatisiert und stützte sich auf Harry. Ron versuchte möglichst viel Zeit mit Lavender zu verbringen, um all die schlimmen Geschehnisse besser verdrängen zu können und zu jemand anderem wäre sie erst gar nicht gegangen.

Hermione war am Anfang ihres letzten Schuljahres auf sich allein gestellt und wäre fast an den Spätfolgen des Krieges gescheitert. Blaise war es, der sie immer wieder aufmunterte und sie manchmal einfach nur stundenlang im Arm hielt.

Das war ihr kleines Geheimnis. Er war immer stumm geblieben und irgendwann hatte sie ihm alles erzählt. Und er hatte diese Schuld von ihr genommen.

Das zwischen den Beiden war viel mehr als eine reine Freundschaft. Hermione vertraute ihm mehr, als sonst jemanden auf der Welt. Und er wusste das zu schätzen.

Und doch waren sie eben nur Freunde. Mione wusste nicht, warum er mal mit ihr flirtete und dann wieder einen auf beschützender Kumpel machte. Anscheinend hing es von seiner Laune ab. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass er niemals Liebe für sie empfinden könnte.

Zumindest nicht die Liebe, die eine Partnerschaft voraussetzt.

Sie stand auf und streckte sich. Dieses immer währende rumliegen und lesen kam ihr zu müßig vor. Doch bei dieser drückenden Hitze konnte man sonst nur schwimmen gehen.

Ginny wollte schon seid Tagen mit ihr zu einem See, aber immer wieder war ein Date mit Harry dazwischen gekommen. Und so saß sie weiterhin an einem Baum gelehnt und versuchte im Schatten ein wenig Abkühlung zu finden.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie wohl alles gekommen wäre, wenn Harry und Ron sie damals nicht vor der Trollattacke gerettet hätten. Die Freundschaft von den dreien wirkte doch sehr schicksalhaft. Nur wieso schafften die beiden es, glücklich zu sein und ihr blieb dieses Glück versagt?

Da dieses Nichtstun nur dafür sorgte, das sie zu grübeln anfing, ging sie ins Haus. Sie wurde in Oxford angenommen und würde im nächsten Monat auf dem Campus ein Zimmer beziehen. Leider war es ihr nicht möglich gewesen, ein Einzelzimmer zu ergattern. Sie würde mit einer gewissen Cissa zusammen ziehen. Mione hoffte, das sie sich mit ihr verstehen würde.

Blaise hatte ihr während der Ferien immer wieder Briefe geschrieben, aber sie hatte nur sporadisch geantwortet. Er befand sich irgendwo in Italien bei seiner Mutter, aalte sich am Strand in der Sonne und brach wahrscheinlich reihenweise Mädchenherzen. Zumindest klangen seine Briefe sehr ausgelassen. Sie hatte immer nur sehr sporadisch geantwortet, gab es doch nicht wirklich etwas zu erzählen.

Blaise hatte schon vor 2 Monaten sein Zimmer besichtigt und eingerichtet. Er würde so lange wie möglich die Sonne in Italien genießen, um dann frisch erholt in sein Studium zu starten.

Manchmal beneidete Mione ihn um seine Sorglosigkeit. Für ihn schien es so leicht zu sein, jede Sekunde zu genießen und zu leben.

Außerdem berührte er ihr Herz mehr, als es je zuvor ein Mann berührt hatte. Aber was hieß das schon. Natürlich trauerte Mione um ihre verlorenen Teenagerjahre, aber das unglücklich verliebt sein, dass hätte sie nicht gerne nachgeholt.

Sie setzte sich an Ginny's Schreibtisch, nahm ein Blatt Pergament, tauchte die Feder ins Tintenfass und begann ihren Brief.

Sie berichtete von all den schönen Erlebnissen, die sie diesen Sommer hatte. Vom Baden im See zu Shoppingausflügen nach London und nicht zu vergessen von den vielen Partys. Eher nebenbei erwähnte sie, dass sie auch in Oxford studieren würde.

Am Ende hatte sie ganze 3 Pergamentbögen mit sinnfreien Geschichten gefüllt. Sie kam sich schlecht dabei vor, aber sie wollte nicht als die langweilige, farblose Person dastehen, die sie anscheinend war.

Mione suchte ihre Eule auf und schickte sie mit dem Brief zu Blaise. Dann sortierte sie ihr Hab und Gut. Noch gut 2 Wochen musste sie hier verharren, erst dann konnte sie in ihr neues Zimmer ziehen. Wie sie sich doch auf diesen Tag freute. Endlich würde sie ganz sie selbst sein können.

Sie hatte ihre Unibücher schon längst durchgelesen und auch all die Bücher auf die die Autoren verwiesen hatten. Sie fühlte sich bestens vorbereitet.

Als sie wirklich alles gefunden hatte, eilte sie in die Küche um Mrs. Weasley beim zubereiten des Abendbrotes zu helfen. Das würde sie ein wenig beschäftigen und sie würde weniger Zeit zum nachdenken haben. Dieses bedauern ihrer Situation musste endlich aufhören.

Hermione hielt sich an ihren Plan und die verbleibenden 2 Wochen unternahm sie so viel wie möglich mit den anderen. Doch der September brach an und sie machte sich auf den Weg in ihr neues Leben. Die Uni selbst würde erst im Oktober beginnen, aber die Freshman hatten schon einen Monat vorher die Möglichkeit sich die Uni und Umgebung zu eigen zu machen. Auch viele der Sophister kamen schon eher wieder, da gerade im September die besten Partys stattfanden. Oxford war eine der besten Universitäten der Welt, aber auch ihre Studenten wussten zu feiern. Hermione und auch Blaise würden das Balliol College besuchen. Die Universität von Oxford ist in 39 Colleges unterteilt. Jedes College hat seine ganz eigene, faszinierende Geschichte. Hermione wäre am liebsten auf das Somerville College gegangen, immerhin war es einer der ersten College's für weibliche Studenten in Oxford, aber leider wurden dort nur Muggel unterrichtet.

Hermione war vor Cissa in ihrem Zimmer angekommen und hatte sich schon wohnlich eingerichtet. Von ihrer Mitbewohnerin fehlte jede Spur.

Auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek waren ihr einige alte Schulkameraden über den Weg gelaufen und diese hatten sie auf eine Party eingeladen. Nur leider hatte Mione in der Bibliothek die Zeit vergessen und war deshalb viel zu spät dran. Sie wechselte nur schnell ihre Kleidung, Ginny hatte ihr zu einem kurzen, schicken Kleid geraten und dieses trug sie jetzt.

Die Party fand in der Nähe der Wycliffe Hall statt und schon von weiten hörte sie die Musik. Endlich im Gebäude angekommen musste sie schon über die ersten Alkoholleichen steigen. Oxford war in erster Linie eine Muggeluniversität und Muggel und Zauberer lebten Tür an Tür. Zaubern war verboten und es gab eine Art Schutzzauber, der jeglichen unbegründeten Einsatz von Magie, verhinderte. Auf dieser Party waren alle gleich, die Elite Großbritanniens.

Sie kämpfte sich durch die Tanzenden und suchte bekannte Gesichter, als sich plötzlich jemand an sie klammerte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.

„Meine Mionie!", ein angetrunkener Blaise sah zu ihr auf und hielt ihre Hand fest. Er zog sie auf den Platz neben sich und bot ihr etwas von seinem Wodka an.

Sie sah ihn kurz an und nahm dann einen großen Schluck.

„Mionie. Ich bin sooo müde!",Blaise lehnte sich an sie und seine Augen fielen zu. Unsicher schaute sie sich um, aber es schien keinen zu interessieren, das Blaise am einschlafen war.

Sie hatte schon einige betrunkene Männer gesehen, aber noch nie waren ihr diese so hilflos vorgekommen. Blaise klammerte sich an ihre Hand und erzählte ihr irgendwas, aber sie überlegte nur, wie sie ihn am Besten in ein Bett bekommen würde.

Auf ihre Frage, wo denn sein Zimmer sei, antwortete er nicht. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde gab sie all das Fragen auf und beschloss ihn einfach mit in ihr Zimmer zu nehmen.

Was sollte sie sonst tun?

Also schnappte sie sich den Betrunkenen und schleifte ihn zu ihrem Zimmer. Gerade als sie davor stand und ihren Schlüssel suchte, öffnete sich die Tür und eine hübsche, junge Frau gesellte sich zu ihr. Sie strahlte Mione an und stellte sich als Cissa vor.

Hermione erklärte die Situation und Cissa half ihr, den Halbschlafenden auf das Sofa zu schleppen. Als er dort in einer halbwegs bequemen Position lag,machten die beiden Mädchen sich auf den Weg ins Bett.

* * *

Nach über einem Jahr geht es doch noch weiter. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ein paar alte Leser zurückkehren. Ich werde diese Geschichte zuendeschreiben.

Lg Kat


	4. Chapter 4

Als Hermione langsam wach wurde, bemerkte sie, dass etwas anders war, als sonst. Sie fühlte sich gut, ihr tat nichts weh, aber irgendwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Doch sie wollte die Augen noch eine Weile geschlossen halten. Denn auch wenn irgendetwas komisch - anders als sonst war, sie genoss diese Situation komischerweise.

Sie räkelte sich ein wenig und zog ihre Decke noch ein Stückchen höher. Plötzlich spürte sie dass jemand ihre Hüfte umschlang und nur Sekunden später wurde sie an einen Körper gepresst.

Erschrocken schlug sie ihre Augen auf versteifte sich. Das war es also, was sie so verwundert hatte.

Nach einigen Schocksekunden versuchte sie sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. Ihrem Bettnachbarn schien das aber gar nicht zu gefallen, er zog sie nur noch mehr in seine Arme und grummelte etwas an ihrer Schulter. Noch ein weiteres Mal versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, dann gab sie es auf. So schlecht fühlte es sich ja gar nicht an, in den Armen dieses Mannes.

Langsam wurde Mione richtig wach und die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Abends kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig und sah nun, wer mit ihr das Bett geteilt hatte. Blaise hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und sein Atem ging gleichmäßig. Er schien tief und fest zu schlafen.

Hermione fragte sich, wie er denn in ihr Bett gekommen war. Hatte sie ihn in der Nacht nicht zusammen mit ihrer Mitbewohnerin auf die Couch verfrachtet?

Der Gedanke an Cissa lies sie aufschrecken. Wieder wendete sie sich etwas und diesmal gelang es ihr glücklicherweise sich etwas zu befreien. Nur dass sie jetzt etwas komisch auf dem Rücken lag. Blaise benutzte sie kurzerhand als sein Kopfkissen und kuschelte sich schon wieder an sie.

Im Stillen verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie nur ein Top und eine Hot Pan anhatte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihr ein Mann schon einmal so nah war. Wieder versuchte sie aufzustehen. Blaise bekam nun endlich etwas von ihren Bemühungen mit und hauchte ihr zarte Küsse auf die Schulter. Anscheinend wusste er nicht bei wem er war, geschweige denn was sie, oder ehe was sie nicht getan hatten. Diese Nähe überforderte sie, also schubste sie ihn ein wenig weg und hechtete aus dem Bett. Blaise grummelte wieder, drehte sich dann aber auf die Seite und schlief spontan weiter. Wahrscheinlich hätte das Haus einstürzen können, er wäre nicht aufgewacht.

Schnell suchte sie sich ein paar Klamotten zusammen und eilte dann aus dem Zimmer. Auf dem Weg ins Bad begegnete ihr keine Menschenseele. Erst einmal ging sie unter die Dusche. Das kalte Wasser sorgte dafür, dass sie geistig ganz wach war. Wie sollte sie sich Blaise gegenüber verhalten? Diese Nähe hatte sie sehr verwirrt. Vor allem hatte sie dieses Verlangen in ihr geweckt. Die Sehnsucht, doch öfter neben ihm aufzuwachen. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie Blaise gestern Nacht mitgenommen hatte.

Sie stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Da es noch immer spät sommerlich warm war, band sie sich die nassen Haare nur hoch und zog sich dann an.

Danach machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Blaise schlief immer noch. Sie hängte ihr Handtuch auf und wollte dann Frühstücken gehen.

Im Wohnbereich saß Cissa und grinste sie an.

„Morgen Zimmernachbarin. Auch endlich unter den Lebenden?" Die hübsche, braun haarige strahlte sie an.

Hermione erwiderte ihren Gruß und sagte, das sie frühstücken wollte. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in die Kantine.

„Sag mal Hermione, hat Blaise sich heute Nacht noch zu dir geschlichen?", neugierig schaute Cissa sie an.

Mione blickte erschrocken in ihre Richtung.

„Jetzt schau nicht so schockiert, da ist doch nichts dabei. Ich weiß doch, dass er richtig zu war. Du hättest hören sollen, wie oft er vom Sofa gefallen ist", Cissa lachte sie an und hakte sich dann bei ihr unter.

Die Mädchen kamen nicht mehr auf das Thema Blaise zu sprechen, stellten aber fest, dass sie beide den Büchern verfallen waren und auch sonst waren sie sich durchaus ähnlich. Sie lachten viel und Mione genoss es, so schnell jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit der sie sich so gut verstand.

Als die beiden wieder in ihren Räumen waren, war Blaise verschwunden. Nicht einmal einen Zettel hatte er dagelassen.

„Ne ganz schön feige Sau, dein werter Kumpel!", feixte Cissa nur. Hermione musste sich das grinsen verkneifen. Es schien aber wirklich sehr feige, das Blaise erst die Nacht irgendwo verbrachte und dann einfach sang und klanglos verschwand.

Anscheinend dachte er, das er mit der weiblichen Person geschlafen hatte. Und da Mione ja weg war, als er wach wurde, hatte er sich davongemacht. Damit konnte man ihn sicher später aufziehen.

***

Den restlichen Tag wollte Hermione das Unigelände erkunden. Es faszinierte sie, wie weitflächig das Gelände war. Sie ging alle wichtigen Wege ab und merkte sich verschiedene Abkürzungen.

In einem Park blieb sie stehen. Unter einem Baum lag ihr nächtlicher Besucher und schien irgendwelchen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Leise schlich sie sich an ihn ran und erschreckte ihn.

„Buh!", wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang Blaise auf und sah sich suchend um. Hermione stand mittlerweile wieder hinter dem Baum. Leider hatte sie nicht mitberechnet, dass ihre Tasche hervorschaute. Blaise sah diese, war blitzschnell vor ihr und drückte sie an den Baum.

„Na wen haben wir denn hier? Meine Lieblingslöwin!", er war ihr so verdammt nahe, sie konnte seinen Atem spüren. Sie sammelte sich kurz und blickte ihn dann selbstbewusst in die Augen.

„Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ihr nicht nur feige, sondern auch schreckhaft seid. Ach ihr Schlangen seit doch immer für eine Überraschung gut." Süffisant grinsend sah sie ihn an. Wenn er spielen wollte, würde sie nicht nein sagen. Immerhin war er ihr heute morgen noch näher gewesen. Und sie hatte einen entscheidenden Vorteil. Er wusste nichts davon.

Anscheinend hatte er nicht wirklich mit einem Konter gerechnet, denn es dauerte etwas, bis wieder Leben in ihn kam. Er drückte sie nun mit seinem Körper an den Baum und hatte seine beiden Hände neben ihrem Kopf.

„So, so die kleine Löwin will spielen! Bist du dir sicher, das du das auch wirklich willst!", dieses machohafte Grinsen würde Mione schon noch aus seinem Gesicht bekommen. Sie lehnte sich noch mehr an ihn, so dass er ihren Körper eindeutig an seinem spürte. So ein Pech aber auch, das es so warm war und beide sommerlich leicht gekleidet waren.

„Hach Blaise", sie legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und begann ihn zu kraulen. „Du bist ein armer, verschüchterter, missverstandener Junge. Wo hast du eigentlich heute Nacht geschlafen? Wer war sie denn, oder weißt du das nicht!" Er war einen Schritt zurückgegangen und sie legte ihre andere Hand auf seine Brust und sah ihn unverhohlen an. Sein Blick erinnerte sie an einen kleinen Jungen, der beim naschen erwischt worden war. Doch dann schaute er sie skeptisch an.

„Woher weißt du das?"

Die Sekunde, die Hermione zum überlegen brauchte, reichte ihm. Wieder nagelte er sie an dem Baum fest und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Er fing an ihr über die Wange zu streicheln.

„Hat mir meine Lieblingslöwin da etwas verschwiegen?"

Hermione grübelte, wie sie sich am ehesten aus der Affäre ziehen konnte, aber Blaise lies ihr keine Zeit.

Mittlerweile streichelte er an ihrem Hals entlang und bemerkte zufrieden grinsend ihre Gänsehaut. Gerade als sie etwas erwidern wollte senkte er seine Lippen wieder.

* * *

Irgendwie scheinen meine neuesten Kapitel ja leider nicht so gut anzukommen, da ich kaum Rückmeldung bekomme. Ich stelle meine FF's in vier Archiven online und habe bei meiner fertiggestellten FF im Durchschnitt 10 Reviews pro Kapitel bekommen. Das bedeutet 2-3 Reviews pro Archiv.  
Girls wanna have fun and maybe a Slytherin war lange auf Eis, das gebe ich zu. Aber ich mache weiter und will auch regelmäßig Updaten. Nur hatte das neueste Kapitel bei 4 Archiven gerade mal 3 Reviews. Ich schreibe gerne, aber das ist ein großer Zeitaufwand und ohne Rückmeldung bringt mir das Ganze nicht viel. Ich möchte mich schließlich verbessern.  
Danke an Kijadra für die Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Manchmal gibt es Situationen, da scheint sich die gesamte Welt gegen einen verschworen zu haben. Hermione wurde immer noch von Blaise an den Baum gepresst und er kam näher und näher.  
Unser Kopf kann uns Streiche spielen und so kam es ihr vor, als würde alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen.  
Würde er sie jetzt küssen?

Wollte sie denn, das er sie küsst?

Sie war vieles, aber vor allem war sie eine Löwin! Mutig schaute sie ihm tief in die Augen, wich nicht zurück. Dies schien ihn zu überraschen, denn er stoppte Millimeter vor ihren Lippen.

Es schien beinahe, als würde er warten, das sie den letzten Schritt tat. Wenn er dachte, das sie so leicht zu haben war, dann hatte er sich aber geschnitten.  
Er verharrte in seiner Position, also grinste sie nur und küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange. Irritiert schaute er sie an, lockerte aber seinen Klammergriff.

„Blaise", sie tätschelte seine Wange, „ich fand es durchaus süß, wie liebesbedürftig du warst, aber das nächste Mal solltest du Fragen, anstatt dich einfach in mein Bett zu schleichen. Nur zur Sicherheit!" Ein schelmischer Glanz legte sich auf ihre Augen.

Der ehemalige Slytherin wirkte sehr verwirrt, anscheinend hatte er eindeutig etwas anderes erwartet. Immer noch starrte er sie an.

Hermione wartete noch 2 Minuten, dann schnippte sie mit ihrem Fingern vor seinen Augen. Das endlich brachte ihn dazu, aus seiner Trance zu erwachen. Er ließ von ihr ab und strich sich verlegen sein Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Du, ähm, also Mione, danke. Es ist schön zu wissen, Freunde zu haben." Ein ehrliches Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

Mione klopfte ihm nur auf die Schulter und murmelte etwas von wegen, das es doch selbstverständlich war.

Nachdem diese leicht verwirrende Situation vorbei war, setzten sie sich unter den Baum und redeten über Merlin und die Welt.

Erst nach mehreren Stunden, viel ihnen auf, das sie schon so lange in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren.

Sie verließen ihren Platz und suchten nach einem gemütlichen Ort, um zu essen.

In einer etwas abgeschiedenen Gasse gab es einen einladenden Italiener auf den Blaise nun zielstrebig zuging. Er wollte gerade hinein gehen, als bBeide eine schrille Stimme vernahmen, die nach ihm rief. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und murmelte verdrießlich vor sich hin.

„Blaise, Blaisey Schatz. Warte doch mal!", eine junge Frau stürmte auf sie zu und musterte Mione grimmig.

Hermione lies ihren Blick über die Erscheinung schweifen. Es handelte sich eindeutig um eine Frau. Eine sehr hübsche, um genau zu sein. Blonde Haare, einen Bombenkörper und perfekte Haut.

Die Inkarnation eines Models.

Blaise griff leicht nach Hermiones Hand und streichelte leicht über ihren Handrücken. Dann wandte er sich der Blonden zu.

„Scarlett, was für eine Überraschung dich hier zu treffen!", er lächelte sie höflich, mit leicht bestimmenden Blick, an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du wieder in der Stadt bist. Darf ich dir meine Freundin vorstellen?!"  
Bestimmend umfasste er Miones Hüfte und schob sie in Richtung Scarlett. Nicht wissend, was nun kommen würde, streckte sie nun ihre Hand dem Modeltyp entgegen und lächelte freundlich.

Anscheinend hielt ihre Gegenüber es erst jetzt für nötig, sie zu mustern. Sicher, Mione war nicht perfekt, aber diese Abwertung, die die werte Scarlett durch ein Nasenrümpfen äußerte, regte sie schon auf. Außerdem hatte die Dame es auch nicht für nötig gehalten, ihre Hand zu ergreifen. Wie unhöflich!

Blaise schien sich der gespannten Situation durchaus bewusst. Er hielt Hermione ein wenig lockerer umschlossen und hauchte leichte Küsse direkt unter ihr Ohr.  
Die Berührungen ließen sie minimal erschaudern und sie merkte, wie Blaise zu grinsen begann.

Fiesling!  
Scarlett hingegen vielen fast die Augen raus. Anscheinend war sie offene Liebesbekundungen dieser, bei Blaise, nicht gewöhnt.  
„Nun gut, ich merke, ihr seid beschäftigt. Man möchte dem jungen Glück ja auf keinen Fall im Wege stehen!" Blaise trat nun hinter Mione hervor und schaute sie auffordernd an.

Scarlett sah ihre Chance und legte ihm theatralisch ihre Hand auf die Brust.

„Blaise, du weißt, das ich immer für dich da bin. Wenn du mich brauchst, melde dich!"  
Er entfernte ihre Hand grober als nötig.

„Scarlett, du wirst für mich immer die kleine Schwester meines guten Freundes sein! Das weißt du!" Ein wütendes Blitzen durchzuckte ihre Augen. Man merkte ihr an, das dieser Satz einem Todesstoß gleich kam.

„Sca, grüß Phillip bitte herzlich von mir. Ich werde mich bei ihm melden. Und nun entschuldige uns...!"

Mit diesen Worten lies er sie stehen. Hermione zog er mit sich. Diese schaute ihn leicht grimmig an.

„Was sollte...", begann sie zu flüstern, doch wurde von ihm zum Schweigen gebracht.  
Er küsste sie.

Das kam so plötzlich, das Mione gar nicht reagieren konnte.

Sie begann ihn zurück zu küssen.

Dieser Kuss war so viel mehr, als alles andere, was sie zuvor erlebt hatte. Er küsste sie inbrünstig und verteilte kleine, zärtliche Bisse über ihre Oberlippe. Als sie deswegen erschauderte und ihr Mund öffnete, wagte er sich noch weiter vor.

Erst nach Minuten ließ er von ihr ab. Von Scarlett war keine Spur mehr. Mione versuchte ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, während Blaise sie nur grinsend ganz in das Lokal lotste.

Noch immer leicht geschockt stolperte sie ihm hinterher.

Was genau war gerade passiert?

Blaise lies sich mittlerweile schon einen Tisch zeigen und rückte ihren Stuhl zurecht. Sie folgte ihm einfach und wartete. Er würde sich doch sicher erklären, oder?  
Nachdem beide bestellt hatten, sah sie ihn auffordernd an.

„Ja, also wegen eben...!", etwas verlegen fasste er sich in den Nacken. „Scarlett scheint zu denken, dass ich der perfekte Freund wäre. Seit Jahren versuche ich sie abzuwimmeln. Und na ja, ich dachte mir...!"  
„Du dachtest dir, hach lass ich die Hermione eben mal schnell meine Pseudo-Freundin spielen?"  
Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an.  
„Aus deinem Mund klingt das so vorwurfsvoll. Ich meine, wir sind doch Freunde, richtig?"

Hermiones Hände lagen auf dem Tisch und Blaise ergriff sie, „Hermione, es tut mir Leid, das ich dich so unvorbereitet in diese Situation reingezogen habe. Aber ich brauchte deine Hilfe. Du bist schließlich meine beste Freundin!"

Diese Worte, sie klangen so brutal aus seinem Mund. Natürlich wusste er nichts. Männer eben.

Langsam entzog sie sich ihm. Suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, das er bemerkte, wie verletzt sie war. Freunde, richtig gute Freunde, das war ja genau das, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte.  
„Blaise, ist doch kein Problem, dafür sind Freunde schließlich da", brachte sie dann letztendlich doch über die Lippen.

Der Kellner brachte ihnen ihre Getränke und sie taten so, als sei nichts geschehen.

TBC

* * *

Es geht endlich mal weiter. Irgendwie erschreckend, wie alt diese Fanfiction schon ist.  
Ich muss mich bei Nathi bedanken, nicht nur das ich einen ihrer alten Chara's schrecklich verschandelt habe, sie muss auch immer als Beta herhalten.


	6. Chapter 6

Wenn man jung ist, muss man vieles erst lernen. Mione wusste das nur zu gut.

Sie hatte jedes Buch gewälzt, das ihr in die Finger gekommen war. Nicht umsonst wurde sie als klügste Hexe ihrer Generation beschrieben.

Aber auch die klügste Hexe konnte nicht alles wissen und verstehen.

Frustriert stöhnte sie auf.

Blaise! Blaise? Blaise!

Sie konnte sein Verhalten nicht einordnen. Nur eins war ihr klar, ihre Gefühle gingen weit über Freundschaft hinaus. Natürlich hätte man all dies auf körperliche Anziehung schieben können, aber nicht einmal in ihren Träumen lies er sie in Ruhe.

Ohne es zu bemerken ging sie durchs Zimmer. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu dem ehemaligen Slytherin und dem Vorhergegangenen. Wieso nur war es so kompliziert?

Sie nahm sich ein Lehrbuch und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Gedanken nicht wieder abschweifen würden.

Für ein paar Minuten gelang es ihr, ihren Geist auf Wichtigeres zu konzentrieren, doch Blaise schaffte es schon wieder sich hineinzuschleichen. Fluchend schmiss sie das Buch weg und lies sich in ihr Kissen fallen.

„Wow Mione, das war auf jeden Fall ein Treffer!", Cissa stand im Zimmer und grinste sie an.

„War das Buch so schlecht, dass es sofort auf den Müll musste?"

Hermione sah das Mädchen erstaunt an, was die andere nur noch mehr zum Lachen animierte.

„Wer auch immer dich so beschäftigt, er schuldet dir ein neues Buch! Deins liegt jetzt draußen im Beet!"

Hermione richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Cissa hatte Recht, das Buch war nicht mehr im Raum. Hatte sie es wirklich aus dem Fenster geschmissen?

War es jetzt schon so weit mit ihr, dass sie ihre Bücher wegschmiss? Frustriert schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„OK meine Liebe, egal was du sagst, wir gehen nachher aus. Anscheinend führst du jetzt schon Selbstgespräche mit dir, wenn andere im Raum sind! Ein sehr schlimmer Fall von Verwirrung!"

Mione konnte sie nur anstarren. Weggehen?

Wenn es eines gab, was die gute Löwin nicht gern machte, dann war es sich schick machen für eine Party. Es ist eine Sache wenn dich jemand mag, weil er dich nett findet. Aber wenn es nur um ne schöne Verpackung und vor allem um den Inhalt geht, war sie dagegen.

„Weißt du Cissa, also eigentlich...!"

„Nichts da Cissa, du, ich, 2 schicke Kleider und High Heels! Ist mir egal was du sagst!"

Das Mädchen ging an ihren Kleiderschrank und schien nach etwas zu suchen. Mione sah, dass Widerstand zwecklos war.

„Ok, aber zuerst besorg ich mir mein Buch wieder. Ansonsten bringt der Professor mich noch um!"

Mit diesen Worten verlies sie ihre Unterbringung.

Es war relativ still. Anscheinend waren alle ausgeflogen. Nutzen die letzten, warmen Tage und genossen die Jugend.

Im Treppenhaus war es still. Hermione sah sich um. Niemand da.

Dann tat sie etwas, was so untypisch für sie war, das Ron sie ausgelacht hätte. Sie setzte sich auf das Treppengeländer und rutschte herunter.

Sie hatte nicht berechnet wie schnell sie sein würde. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen flog Sie förmlich.

Doch anstatt Schmerzen vom Aufprall zu spüren, fühlte sie sich an eine Männerbrust gepresst.

Beschämt schloss sie die Augen. Natürlich würde ihr so etwas passieren.

Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, in der naiven Hoffnung so der Scham zu entgehen. So konnte sie ihren Retter allerdings auch nicht sehen. Sie atmete tief durch, der Duft von Zedernholz erfüllte ihre Geruchsknospen. Kurz bevor Sie ihre Augen aufschlug, merkte sie, wie die Männerbrust unter ihr anfing zu beben. Anscheinend fand da jemand ihr Missgeschick durchaus amüsant.

Schnell schlug sie ihre Augen auf und richtete sich auf. Der Mann vor ihr wirkte etwas älter als sie selbst. Blaue Augen strahlten sie verschmitzt an. Er war größer als sie, gut gebaut und hatte blonde Haare. Natürlich musste der Mann gut aussehen, in den sie rein flog.

Ihr gegenüber konnte sein Lachen kaum unterdrücken.

„Oh mein Gott, das ist mir so peinlich! Sie müssen mir glauben, dass ich so etwas sonst nie mache!"

„Ach, wieso nicht? Ich liebe es das Treppengeländer runter zu rutschen."

Er zwinkerte ihr freundlich zu.

Jetzt musste auch Hermione lachen.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie das ausgesehen hat! Sie gehen um die Ecke und auf einmal komme ich wie eine Furie auf sie zugeflogen."

Er lächelte sie entwaffnend an.

„Ach es ist doch mal ganz erfrischend, hier normale Menschen zu treffen. Und sag doch bitte „du", ich bin bestimmt nicht soviel älter! Ich bin übrigens Dom!"

Er hielt ihr seine rechte Hand hin und sie schüttelte diese.

„Hallo Dom, ich bin Mione."

„Mione, was für ein schöner Name. Was machst du so, wenn du nicht grad andere von den Füßen haust?"

„Also eigentlich ist das meine Hauptbeschäftigung", scherzte sie, „aber manchmal tue ich auch so, als ob ich studiere!"

Er lachte schon wieder und strich sich ein paar seiner blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Da du ja hauptberuflich Leute umschmeißt, hast du doch sicher heute Abend nichts vor!"

Hermione wollte gerade antworten, da kam Cissa die Treppe runter gerannt.

„Mione, wie lange brauchst du denn bitte, um ein Buch wieder zu holen? Nächstes Mal schmeiß es einfach nicht ausm Fenster, dann haben wir das Problem gar nicht!"

Dom schaute sie grinsend an.

„Also wenn du nicht grade Männer umwirfst, wirfst du mit Büchern? Muss ich mich in Acht nehmen?"

Eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf ihren Wangen aus.

„Nein, also...", begann sie zu stammeln. Dom machte sie nervös. Und das Cissa sie beobachtete half ihr nicht wirklich weiter.

Sie fuhr sich durch ihre Haare.

„Noch mal von vorne. Hi, ich bin Hermione, werde aber meist Mione genannt. Das ist meine Zimmernachbarin Cissa!"

Sie schaute in seine blauen Augen und hoffte, dass er auf sie eingehen würde.

„Hallo Mione, schön euch kennen zu lernen! Ich bin Dom."

Er grinste sie weiter an.

„Um auf unser nie stattgefundenes Gespräch zurückzukommen, besteht die Möglichkeit, dich heute Abend irgendwo anzutreffen?"

Noch bevor Mione den Mund aufmachen konnte, hatte Cissa schon geantwortet.

„Wir werden uns nachher ins Nachtleben stürzen. Wenn du Glück hast, findest du uns bestimmt! Aber jetzt muss ich Mione entführen."

Sie schubste die Löwin in Richtung Treppe.

„Geh schon mal hoch, ich hole dein Buch. Ansonsten haben wir nachher noch ein Date mit der gesamten Cricketmanschaft!"

Hermione machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, drehte sich aber ein letztes Mal um. Dom zwinkerte ihr zu.

Oben angekommen schlich sich ein lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Blaise war zwar immer noch in ihrem Kopf aber Dom hatte ihn zumindest in eine der hintersten Ecken vertrieben. Mal sehen was der Abend noch so mit sich bringen würde.

Sie sah, das Cissy ihr ein Kleid rausgelegt hatte. Grün, wie passend. Schnell griff sie ihre Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Duschen.

Der Abend versprach spannend zu werden!

TBC

* * *

So, also ich lebe noch ^^ - nach langer Zeit gehts mal weiter.  
Irgendwann wird die Geschichte auch sicher mal zuende geführt werden. Aber erstmal müsst ihr euch mit dem neuen Kapitel zufrieden geben.  
Reviews sind immer gern gesehn.


End file.
